The Making of ANBU Wolfchan
by Circle of Phoenix
Summary: Dog has been injured. He's out to find a replacement and who better then another Hyuuga... Find out how Hinata became ANBU and learn the consuequences of why this might be a good thing.


Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

**Making of the ANBU Wolf-chan**

Plot overview: The elders of the Hyuuga clan have decided it's time for Hinata to bear the mark of the Caged Bird Seal. An unnamed informant has leaked this information to the new Hokage who immediately acts and drafts the Hyuuga female into ANBU. But why?

Author Note: This is a back story to the fic Incredulous explaining Hinata's becoming ANBU. Further updates will be continued there…

Urame - backfire

-

-

-

Crying out from the pain that riddled his arm, Hyuuga Neji scowled fiercely behind his dog faced mask. The Hyuuga male leaned backwards as another stray blow flew close to his ceramic face, almost dislodging the pale protection to his identity. Without any further thought the Shinobi rushed forward with a series of blows designed to take out his target in seconds.

Striking the man's heart, lungs, and throat he sent a wave of disruptive chakra into the man's body. Forced into mixing its own signals, the foe fell to the ground in the mimicry of a heart attack. Only when it was over did Dog bother to glance at all at the wounded arm. It didn't take a Byakugan to tell that he was badly damaged, possibly enough to enforce retirement from ANBU if not tended properly.

"Dog?" His partner Rooster asked as he dropped from the shadows near his fellow. "Everything alright?"

"Hai, but…" Gesturing to the wound, the Hyuuga genius sighed. "You'll need a temporary partner for a while."

"Troublesome." Rooster agreed as he produced a roll of bandage to tend the wound. "Let's get back to camp so we can get a better look at that wound."

-

-

-

Her father was away. Her protector was absent. Her sister was otherwise occupied. That left the single Hyuuga heiress to face the counsel of Elders alone for the first time and it was not developing into a friendly situation. In fact, it was becoming anything but that. Raising her chin, Hinata narrowed her eyes as the man who raised her father glared down at her. She would not bring herself to call him grandfather any more then she'd willingly recognize this man as her blood.

"Never." she spat out, hands clenching tightly as the Elder scowled at her answer.

"And why not? He would no doubt deliver such a disgrace upon you or your sister."

"I will never betray my father to become some kind of puppet for this Counsel." Hinata answered, her loyalty flaring to life for her kin.

"You damned girl!" The former Hyuuga snarled coming to his feet as his granddaughter fell back into her defensive style. He was well aware that the divine protection of her self developed style. The child could have been a prodigy worthy of her position if not for her cursed softness of heart. "You will do as we order or face the disgrace of the Branch House."

"Do what you will." She answered, her palms taking on the glow of her chakra before the rush of feet broke the tense battle ready environment. Disengaging her coming fight, Hinata turned to find a masked ANBU standing in the doorway of the Hyuuga Counsel room. Falcon was a common face on the property as being one of the few ANBU allowed entrance this far in. Not many could safely deny an ANBU entrance however.

"Hokage-sama has summoned Hyuuga Hinata to the tower immediately." the male ordered before he did an about face and departed in swirl of leaves.

Snorting, her grandfather pushed past her towards the exit. "You are lucky this time child. Next time we will finish this matter."

"Hai." she answered clearly. It was a battle with Hyuuga Urame she wasn't looking forward too. "Until then, Urame-sama."

Following the elder out, Hinata took the path directly from the household and into the streets of Konoha itself. Leaping to the nearest roof top, the female ninja raced to her destination eager for whatever business that might await her. With any luck she could report the elder's idea to her father in some kind of code or have a message delivered through Neji.

Landing in the direction of the front entrance, Hinata strode into the building with a weary heart and a ready mind. Striding stiffly towards the steps, the heiress gave the guards a stiff nod. Crow and Raven was a challenging pair if one looked to cause mischief. She doubted that even Naruto-kun would have made away with his pranks had they been around in their younger days. "Hokage-sama summoned me." She stated quietly.

"Hinata-sama, go right in." A chuunin called out. "You've been expected for a bit now."

"Hai." she responded swiftly before striding up the steps. Climbing swiftly, the young woman arrived at the door and rapped gently before sliding it open. Present in the office were three figures, one a masked ANBU known as Dog, the Hokage Godaime Tsunade and the masked Kakashi. Bowing slightly, she gave the elderly woman an expectant gaze.

"Good, you're here. Hyuuga Hinata I've looked over your record reports and interviewed various members of your household. Something has come to my attention that seems rather unusual." Tsunade drawled as she looked up through her glasses at the girl.

Tipping her head to the side, Hinata waited for the reason she was there. Snorting at the chuunin's silence, she continued.

"There seems to be discontent amongst the Elders and the Clan Head. At least, that's what's been reported to us by Dog here. It seems they Elders want to replace your father with someone else. Do you know anything about that?"

"Gomen, Hokage-sama. This isn't something I expected when I came here." Hinata answered softly after she nodded her head. There went her hopes for a mission…

"Dog thinks the Elders might try to use you against your father, given the tension between you two. He has made an unusual request for your personal protection as it were." Smiling, the Senju waved a hand at Kakashi. "Hatake-san will be taking my place in the next few months. Just long enough for him to train Dog's replacement as his primary bodyguard until such a time Dog can return to duty. That, Hinata-san, is where you would come in."

"I do not understand." She whispered, tossing a worried look at Dog before averting her gaze to the silver haired Hatake already in motion. Slipping something from the pouch on his side, Kakashi gave her an eye smile as he tossed something at her head. Catching the fragile item in her hands, Hinata turned it over to look at the face.

"Welcome to ANBU, Wolf-chan." Kakashi explained. "May you serve well and not die too badly."

She barely had time to register the greeting before everything turned dark and she crashed to the floor. There was much to be said for her abilities as a kunoichi, but shock like this was still something she was getting over. Giving his main body guard to be a baffled look, Kakashi shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to work on that in training." he snickered, pulling his book from his pocket and pointedly ignoring the Godaime and the over protective Hyuuga Neji as he rushed forward to awaken his cousin. It was only a matter of time before he would be able to have free reign with his precious anyway.


End file.
